Journal Entry
by Reizbar-Ookami
Summary: ONESHOT: Leon and Cloud get into fight. Leon continues living life and Cloud reflects on the events. When Cloud realizes he loves Leon back, will he be able to convince Leon of that, Or will Leon continue avoiding him and attempt to date other people?


Journal Entry

Leon groaned and let his head fall back onto his pillow, panting weakly. "Cloud… Uhn…"

Cloud chuckled and rolled off of him. "Like that, Leon?"

The brunet shifted closer to him and nuzzled his chest. "I love you."

"Love-?" Cloud sat up, frowning. "Leon, we agreed we were just doing this for fun."

Leon frowned as well. "Well, yeah, but… we've been doing this for half a year. I…"

"Are you saying you fell in _love_ with me because I've been fucking you for six months?" Cloud snapped, narrowing his eyes. "Don't you think that's a little… I don't know… Slutty? Just clinging onto the person fucking you?"

Leon tilted his head, hurt. "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm just… a little _annoyed._ I mean, we agreed we were just doing this for fun, and then you're admitting you love me? That pretty much goes against the whole 'just doing this for fun' idea."

The brunet bowed his head, sighing, then stood up quickly. "Sorry. I'll… just go," he muttered, pulling his clothes on.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah. I think that would probably be best."

Leon stepped out of the room, closing the door behind himself softly, then sighed again. "…I just screwed up _everything._" He covered his face and leaned against the door. "Just like I did during the Heartless invasion."

_**Leon told me he loved me. How the hell was I supposed to react to that? We'd agreed that the sex was just for fun, but then he goes and says he loves me. So of course **__I__** freak out and snap at him, and basically just crush his feelings into the dust. And he looked like he was about to cry, and then he offered to leave, and he looked so hurt that I wasn't going to **__stop__** him. How stupid would I have to be to do that? Anyway, he left about two hours ago. I don't know. I guess I'll just let this thing blow over. If he humiliates himself, he usually waits a week or two before confronting me again, and then he acts like nothing happened. If he does it again, like always, I won't have to deal with apologizing for hurting him or telling him that I don't return his feelings. One can only hope, right? **_

-x-x-x-

Breakfast was quiet the next morning. The others weren't sure what had happened, but they knew that Leon and Cloud were currently on the outs, so they didn't comment on it. The abnormality of the morning meal is probably what drove Leon over the edge; he shoved his plate away after taking a bite of everything, gulped down his coffee, and left the house.

After leaving, he wandered around the ravine trails aimlessly, not wanting to see or speak with anyone for fear that he'd mess up something else. He'd had a good relationship with Cloud, but then he'd gone and ruined it by blurting out that he loved him. Of _course_ Cloud would be repulsed by that! The reason he'd chosen Leon in the first place was probably because Leon _wouldn't_ get attached!

Well, there goes any hope of staying _friends._

"Leon! Hey, Leon!"

Leon turned his head sharply, then sighed, unable to keep from smiling a little as Sora ran up to him. "Hey, Sora."

The spiky-haired teen grinned as he came to a stop in front of him. "Hey. I went to Merlin's to say goodbye, but you weren't there, and Cloud told me I'd find you here."

Leon sobered at that, then shrugged and looked away. "Well, you found me."

Sora frowned and tilted his head. "What's wrong? Did I say something?"

"No. …Cloud and I… just aren't getting along right now."

"Oh. …Well, hey, if you need to get away for a while, we could drop you off somewhere and pick you up on our way back to Radiant Garden," Sora offered, scratching the back of his head. "If you want, anyway."

Leon felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. If he wanted? Oh, he _definitely_ wanted. Anything to get away from the blond and the humiliation he'd caused himself by getting too attached. He'd just had his heart crushed again; he could put it back together in another world.

"Yeah. Let's go," Leon answered, following the younger brunet. "I need a vacation."

_**Breakfast was more than a little awkward this morning. But hey, it **__was__** Leon's fault. He shouldn't have gotten so attached to me. That was the reason we started sleeping together; so we wouldn't get attached to each other. …I can't help feeling like I kicked a puppy though. Or that I just did something **__horribly, __**horribly wrong. I don't know. I'll go destroy some Heartless later. Maybe that will make me feel better.**_

-x-x-x-

Leon watched Sora, Donald, and Goofy fly off with more than just a little anxiety. He was alone in a world he didn't know where he had no friends. …But he needed the air, and the freedom of a fresh start. This was just what he needed.

He lifted his hand to toy with the cat ears that had replaced his human ones, then smiled a little. He could handle this. Sure, not having a shirt or jacket was a bit awkward, but he found that he wasn't that cold. Halloween Town was actually delightfully warm for a place where every Halloween was planned to the minute.

"Say, Leon, what do you know about scaring people?" Jack asked, resting one of his cold, clammy skeleton hands on his shoulder. "I'm not saying I can't come up with something, but some fresh ideas for Halloween next year would be greatly appreciated."

Leon frowned and crossed his arms. What had his friends been afraid of? "…Spiders."

Jack tilted his head, frowning. "Spiders? Spiders are so boring. We do them every year."

Leon shook his head, smiling a little. "No, I don't mean spiders. I mean _spiders. _You know, the kind with legs as long as yours and dozens of red eyes?" he explained, waving his arms to make his point on how big the spiders were. "And they make the humungous webs. You know, like in the old horror films? Webs so big humans would get stuck in them?"

Jack put a hand to his chin in his thought. "Hmm, I don't think we've ever had spiders that big before. I'll look into that. You come up with anymore good ideas, you just come find me, okay?"

The brunet smiled and twitched his feline ears happily. He could handle this.

_**Leon didn't come home for dinner, so Tifa and Aerith sent me out to look for him after I ate. I swear, that guy is more trouble that he's worth sometimes. Of course, when I went looking for him, I didn't expect to have a moogle come up and give me a letter from him. You know what that moron did? He **__left.__** He's gone. He's **__not here__** anymore. And of course everyone **__knows__** that we had some sort of argument, so they're blaming **__me__** for it. Jeez, how did I get myself into this mess?**_

-x-x-x-

"Thanks for the meal, Sally. Delicious as always," Leon stated, smiling.

Sally smiled back at him. "I'm glad you liked it, Leon. I was worried when I saw you working out here without taking a break."

"Thanks for watching out for me, Sally." Leon nodded at her, then turned to go continue setting up for Halloween.

"Oh, Leon?" Sally asked quickly, smile fading. When he turned back to her, she sighed. "I have a feeling… that something is going to happen. Maybe a friend of yours coming to find you?"

Leon frowned, then shrugged. "Whatever. If they come for me, I'm not leaving until Halloween is over. I'm not going to just leave Jack hanging after I promised to help him."

Sally's smile returned. "I'm glad to hear that, Leon."

"See you later, Sally." He gave her a short wave before picking up the large box he'd been holding only minutes before and resuming his task of carrying it over to Jack's house.

_**It doesn't feel right without Leon in my bed. I miss having him to cuddle. Even when he was asleep, he was always happy to have me holding him. Everyone's still mad at me for "driving Leon away." Man, I have **__got__** to find him. I'll ask Sora where he is when he comes back. Then I'll try to convince him to sleep with me again. Maybe he'll actually say yes?**_

-x-x-x-

"Are you sure you're not ready to go back?" Sora asked, following Leon as he went about making deliveries for Jack. "Everyone's worried about you, you know."

"Tell them I'm _fine,_ Sora. I promised Jack I'd help him and I'm not going to _break_ that promise. Besides, no one _should_ miss me. …They've got each other," Leon stated, shrugging his shoulders tiredly. Looking up at the sky, he wearily added, "Besides, there's only two weeks until Halloween. They can wait that long."

Sora sighed and scratched the side of his face thoughtfully, frowning. "Cloud seemed really worried about you, Leon." When the response he got was Leon looking at him like a wounded puppy, he immediately flinched and waved his hands in front of him. "Forget I said that! …Anyway, Yuffie asked me to give this letter to you, because she knew I'd be seeing you. …Can you at least write a note saying you're okay and that you're coming back? And sign it? Because they don't believe me."

Leon sighed and took the envelope being offered to him. "Fine. You got a pen and paper?" After the Keyblade wielder produced said items and he wrote a quick note, he glanced up at him. "Make sure Yuffie sees that note first. She'll scribble out what I don't want the others to know."

"Really? I thought she did everything she could to make you miserable," Sora stated, frowning. "Are you sure?"

"We fight like cats and dogs, but she wouldn't do anything to hurt me and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her," Leon answered, shrugging. Glancing around, he cursed and grabbed one of the large boxes he'd until then been sitting on. "I have to get back to work, okay? See you later."

"Bye," Sora answered softly, watching the older man hurry away.

When Leon finally took another break, he opened the letter that his best friend had so thoughtfully written. What he saw stunned him, angered, him, made him guilty, then made a sad smile appear on his weary features.

_Dear Leon,_

_Cloud rejected you, didn't he? Well, we'll get back at him! I've talked to Aerith and Tifa—you __**really**__ think they didn't notice you're gay?—and they've agreed to help me give you a make-over that even __**Cloud**__ wouldn't be able to stop a nosebleed over. Then, when he comes crawling back and begs for forgiveness, __**you**__ can reject __**him!**__ I swear, you'll never have to chase after another guy again! __**They**__ will be chasing after __**you!**__ Just come home soon, okay? I miss having someone to share hot cocoa with late at night when everyone else is asleep! Love you! Keep safe!_

_The Great Ninja Yuffie_

"Hmph. Great Ninja Yuffie," he muttered, unable to keep from chuckling. He sat back and looked up at the sky, sighing. "…Well, no point denying what all of the girls are expecting."

_**I **__miss__** that idiot, damn it! It just isn't right not seeing him around the market, or lugging around equipment for restoration! I'd do anything to even see him just **__glaring__** at me! God, the empty side of my bed is so cold! It's just not right without Leon there! Jeez, and my chest is starting to hurt when I think about him… Maybe I should talk to Aerith. This **__has__** to be some sort of illness, right? I mean, it's just coincidence that Leon's gone and my heart aches. …Right?**_

-x-x-x-

Leon let out an 'ooph' sound as he was suddenly tackled onto the ground on his way back to his house. "Ow! Son of a—"

"Leon, I missed you!" Yuffie whined, nuzzling his neck. "It was so _lonely_ in the house all alone!"

Yeah. Leon had opted to stay in a house with Yuffie rather than stay alone. Of course, he'd basically abandoned her when he started sleeping with Cloud, but they shared no hard feelings. In fact, Yuffie got a little upset when Leon stayed at their house without Cloud, because that meant the two had been in an argument, and that never boded well for the rest of the week.

Because Leon felt easily humiliated around Cloud. And Cloud _never_ apologized for anything he did, even if he _knew_ he'd made Leon upset and _knew_ that it was his fault.

Leon sighed and patted her on the head, rolling his eyes, then sat up. "Hey, Yuffie. I got that letter you sent me."

The ninja's eyes began to sparkle. "You did?! Will you let us do it!? We can make you so _sexy,_ Leon, you won't _believe_ it!"

"I believe you, Yuffie," he answered, patting her head again, then lifted her from his lap and stood up. "But I have to go get some of my things from Cloud's house, first. After all, I don't want to buy a new hairbrush if I have to."

"Hmm…" Yuffie tapped her chin thoughtfully, then nodded. "Okay. He's probably wandering around the market anyway. You should be safe."

Leon graced her with a small smile. "I'll be at the house in twenty minutes. Thirty minutes tops, okay?"

"Tifa, Aerith, and I will be waiting!" she answered, grinning, then ran toward Merlin's to fetch her two partners in crime.

Leon chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets, then walked towards Cloud's house, fear knotting his stomach up tighter and tighter with each step. Arriving at the house, he was relieved to find it locked. He grabbed the key from under the mat and let himself in, then replaced the key, wandering inside.

After he gathered his few scattered items (a hairbrush, a few shirts, some hair ties, and a bottle of cologne), he made his way back to the door, small bag in hand. Passing the coat rack, he hesitated, then grabbed one of the blond's jackets and pulled it to his face, moaning as he took in the scent he'd missed for so long. He was so busy reveling in the scent of his ex-lover that he failed to hear the door open, or the footsteps making their way toward him.

Cloud slid his arms around the brunet's waist and sighed, leaning his face into his neck. "Mm… Come back for more, Leon?"

Leon opened his eyes and gasped, blushing, then stiffened, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "C-Cloud…"

"If you want, I'll take you back."

The brunet closed his eyes tightly, letting out a shaky sigh, then shoved the blond's arms away. "No, thanks. I just came for my stuff. Yuffie's waiting for me."

Cloud raised an eyebrow and watched him walk away, crossing his arms, then smirked and leaned against the wall. "It didn't look like you just came for your stuff when I found you _smelling_ my _jacket._"

Leon stopped in the doorway, then scowled and slammed the door on his way out. "Jerk!"

_**I finally saw Leon today. It's been like, what, seven months? **__God,__** he's gorgeous. I would **__love__** to have him in my bed again. When I offered, though, he just stormed off. Looks like he's still a little embarrassed. Well, I can live with that. He's bound to come crawling back to me eventually. He's predictable like that.**_

-x-x-x-

"Hold _still,_ Leon! Do you want me to stab you in the eye!?" Tifa asked in annoyance, trying to apply eyeliner to the twitching brunet.

Leon winced. "Ow! Well, maybe if _someone_ wasn't tugging my _hair_ so hard-!"

"Oh, shut up," Yuffie muttered, pulling his hair back into a low ponytail. "You've been gone for _months._ You _owe_ us."

He huffed and crossed his arms, scowling. "Whatever."

"There! Now we just need to add some lip gloss, and you'll be perfect!" Tifa exclaimed, smiling.

Whilst the martial artist went about picking a lip gloss Aerith held out a silver dress shirt and black slacks, smiling as well. "How about these, Leon? They'll make your eyes stand out."

Leon sighed and stood up after making sure Yuffie was finished with his hair. "If you say so. …You know, girls, I _really_ don't feel up for having guys hanging on me yet—"

"Put them on," Yuffie ordered darkly, scowling at him.

He quickly did as told, afraid for his longevity. "Fine. …I'm glad you stuck to the 'no skirt' agreement we came to."

"If we hadn't agreed, you wouldn't let us put make-up on you, would you?" Tifa answered, sighing, then applied some shimmering lip gloss to his full lips. "There. Gorgeous!"

"Wow, Leon! You're going to have _so_ many guys chasing after you!" Yuffie swooned, sighing dreamily.

Aerith clasped her hands behind her back and tilted her head. "You know we're doing this for your own good, right?"

Leon smiled and nodded, sighing. "Yeah. That's all you girls ever think about; everything you do is for _my_ own good."

Yuffie tilted her head as there was a knock on the door, then shrugged. "Um… Leon, _you_ answer the door. I… have some things I need to check on," she stated anxiously, then zipped into her room.

Leon raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and walked toward the door. "Whatever." He opened the door and looked up.

Cloud sighed and began to look up as well. "Yuffie, I believe you stole my… stole my…" He stopped as he took in Leon's new appearance, eyes widening, before swallowing loudly. '…Stole my freakin' _heart._'

The brunet tilted his head, frowning. "Cloud? …What did Yuffie take this time?" he sighed, crossing his arms. "Tch, _that's_ why she wanted me to open the door…"

"…My… uh…" Cloud's eyes traveled down to his black slacks, clearing his throat. Okay, so they weren't as tight as his leather pants, but they still showed off the form of his legs. "My…"

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Cloud, are you okay?"

Cloud was tempted to jump the older man then and there. He wouldn't mind a feisty Leon; usually the other man was so submissive it was alarming, for someone so merciless in battle. He probably would have if a certain ninja hadn't started waving the pictures he'd been looking for in his face.

"Here! These are what you wanted, right?" Yuffie asked mischievously. "These pictures of _Leon?_"

Leon frowned. "Huh?"

Cloud snatched the pictures back and scowled, turning quickly. "_Thank you._"

As soon as the blond was out of sight, the three girls squealed. "Oh my God, he's so in love with you!"

Leon raised an eyebrow, then rolled his eyes and walked toward the kitchen. "Whatever. I'm not even going to _try_ and comprehend how you came to that conclusion."

"Will you make spaghetti?" Tifa asked, trailing after him.

He shrugged. "Sure."

_**Sweet mother of Jesus, that man is a GOD! And he was wearing **__make-up!__** He was **__so__** sexy! …I **__need__** to find a way to get him back into my bed. Like, as soon as possible. I want to start ramming into him as soon as he'll let me. …It should be illegal for someone to look so God damn sexy.**_

-x-x-x-

"Hey, babe. Are we still on for tonight?" Reno asked, sliding a hand down to rest on Leon's butt.

Leon squeaked in surprise, blushing, then turned his head slightly. "Um… Yeah. W-where are we going?"

The redhead shrugged absently, trailing the fingers of his free hand down the brunet's chest. "Oh, I was thinking of going to the Land of Dragons for dinner, we could catch a movie. …Maybe stay out and watch the stars…"

Leon blushed a little more and shrugged uncomfortably. "Okay. Sounds good. Um… I… have to go deliver this for Cid," he stated, extracting himself from the situation quickly.

"See you at six," Reno called after him, grinning.

Cloud growled and stalked after the brunet, expression enough to scare even Heartless. 'Leon is _mine,_ you good-for-nothing!' Grabbing the other man's waist as he came upon him, he yanked him into a rough kiss.

Leon gasped, accidentally allowing Cloud access to his mouth, then moaned as the blond grabbed his butt and rocked his hips into his. "Mm!" He rocked his hips back unconsciously, nearly dropping the box of gummi parts he was holding, then gasped again as the blond broke the kiss and latched onto his neck. "Cloud-!"

Cloud leaned his lips next to Leon's ear and coldly whispered, "You are _mine,_ Leonhart. I don't want you to forget that. _Ever._ No one is _ever_ going to want you as much as I do. Look around all you want, but you'll never be wanted by anyone else."

Leon bit his bottom lip as tears began to well up in his eyes, then pulled away from him quickly and took off toward Cid's garage. "Jerk!"

Cloud smirked cruelly, licking his lips, then started back toward his house. Leon would _always_ be his. No matter how much the brunet fought, he would come back. It was just a matter of time.

_**I had a little… "talk" with Reno today about dating Leon. He said he'd spread the word. Silly Leon, thinking he could make himself sexier and **__not__** come back to me. I'll have him back in my bed soon.**_

-x-x-x-

Leon gazed down at the book he'd been trying to read blankly, frowning, then sighed and gave up, shaking his head. "I'm never going to be able to read here…"

"Why not?" Yuffie asked, then turned in the direction the brunet had jerked his head to find Cloud staring at him. "…Oh. Well, can't say he's not persistent, can you?"

Leon snorted as he led the way home from Merlin's and crossed his arms, a scowl forming on his face. "Persistent? Try _obsessive._ Or even _possessive!_ He's sabotaged any hope I had of getting in a relationship with any other guy on this world, he gropes me whenever we pass within three feet of each other, and he corners me on my way home from work and tries to suck my face off! It's like—it's like he's a horny teenager that can't get the girl he wants!"

Yuffie raised her eyebrow at the comparison her brunet friend had come up with, then sighed and shook it off, deciding she didn't want to think about it. "Well, I have to admit, when Cloud wants something, he doesn't stop until he gets it. …And what he _wants_ is you," she added, smiling smugly. "We just need to make sure he doesn't _get_ you."

"So I can die lonely and miserable," Leon muttered, hunching his shoulders.

"Hey! You can keep living with me!"

"Okay. Then I'll just be miserable."

"_Hey!_"

_**Leon's beginning to break. I can sense it. He's snapping at everyone— even Aerith— and he's not fighting back as much when I corner him. Life is good. Especially because I'm going to get laid soon. XD**_

-x-x-x-

"How long are we going to do this, Leon?" Cloud asked, sighing. "I've been chasing you for what, three months now?"

Leon nearly crushed the blueprints in his hands, eyebrow twitching. It had been three months, a week, and four days that he'd been chasing him now. He was beginning to get irritated by the blond. Especially since he hadn't once stopped _stalking him._

The brunet turned toward the younger man and snarled, "We are going to keep doing this until you finally realize that I'm not just a piece of ass that you get to fuck at your convenience! I'm a human being! I want someone to care about me— and _yes,_ I want someone to _love_ me! I _don't_ just want to be someone's fuck toy!"

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "…Excuse me?"

Leon sighed loudly, forcing himself to relax before he absolutely _decked_ the blond. "I want my significant other to know that I'm not just for fucking. I want him to cuddle with me and hug me and kiss me for no reason. Cuddling is _not_ just what people do after sex and kissing and hugging is _not_ just what leads up to it! I _want_ to be treated like the human being that I _am,_ Cloud! You either can't do it or you _won't_ do it, and until you begin to do it, we don't have a chance."

Cloud blinked and watched the now infuriated brunet stalk away, then crossed his arms and tilted his head.

_**Now that I know what I need to do to get Leon back, I need to talk to Aerith, Tifa, and Yuffie. After all, they're the ones that know Leon best. If I **__ever__** expect to have him back in my bed with me, I'll need their help. Besides, their plans are brilliant. They put even Satan to shame. And their plans are **__always__** executed successfully. Leon will be **__mine._

-x-x-x-

Leon sighed and shook his head, looking around the candle-lit living room and resting his hands on his hips. "What are you up to, Yuffie?"

"_Yuffie_ is up to her ears in munny, that's what," Cloud stated, leaning in the doorway leading to the kitchen. "Good evening, Leon."

Leon flinched, then took a step back toward the front door. "What are you doing here, Cloud?"

The blond held his hands up defensively. "Hear me out before you leave. Please?"

Leon looked down at his feet and sighed, then crossed his arms and shrugged. "Whatever."

Cloud sighed in relief, then took a step into the room. "While you were gone, I was lonely. Sure, Aerith and Tifa are my friends, but they really don't understand what I want unless I'm in a bad mood. You were the only one that really _got_ me. …I missed you.

"When Sora said he wouldn't tell me where you were, I got angry. I thought you were punishing me— and I realize that even if you were, I deserve it. I was wrong to treat you like that, and I'm sorry. I just… didn't want to get hurt again. It seems like everyone I come to love leaves, and I just didn't want to go through that pain again."

Leon scowled. "You think I'd actually—"

"Let me finish!" Cloud snapped, balling his hands into fists. "It's hard enough that I actually have to spill my guts to you! If you stop me, I'm not going to continue.

The brunet fumed but did as told. "Fine."

Cloud sighed. "Thanks. …Anyway, after I realized that you left because _I'd_ hurt you, I wanted to find you, but Sora hindered that. I figured then that letting you come to me would be easier. You wouldn't just… _leave._ You're too… good to do that." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed again, turning his gaze on the ground. "And I'm so afraid that you _won't_ come back to me, because you're too good for _me._

"I wandered in darkness for a while, and I'm not the sort of person you'd depend on if you want someone to be romantic, but I can _try._ If you want me to cuddle you, and hug and kiss you, I will. If you don't want to have sex with me, I'll respect that. If you want my heart, I'll cut it out myself and gift-wrap it for you. Just… please give me another chance?" he finished pathetically, timidly raising his gaze to the brunet's.

Leon jerked his head to the side and scowled, unknowingly making the blond's heart sink. "…You know, you have got _some_ nerve being the uncertain one here, Cloud."

Cloud blinked, despair suddenly deciding it wanted to be confusion instead. "Huh?"

Leon looked back at him, his scowl replaced by a small frown. "I think if anyone should be uncertain here, is should be _me._ _I'm_ the one that got rejected. _You're_ the one that told me loving you just because you fucked me was a slutty thing to do."

"About that, I—" Cloud began, then winced and shut his mouth as the brunet shot him a dirty look.

Leon sighed and rubbed the back of his head, thoughtfully staring at the ceiling. "Hmm… I _suppose_ I could give you another chance, as long as you _promise_ that I'm not just for your sexual gratification, and as long as you _promise_ to let Yuffie come over and have dinner with us every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday."

Cloud raised an eyebrow and frowned, crossing his arms. "And _why_ does Yuffie need to come over and have dinner with us every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday?"

The brunet shrugged and ambled over to him, smirking. "Because without me and Aerith, she'd _starve._ I'm only going to force Aerith to cook for the girl I consider my younger sister so often. …Besides… if you say no, I'm going to have to reject you until you finally agree."

Cloud sighed as Leon slid his arms around his neck and closed his eyes, swallowing loudly. "Mm… You little _minx._"

"Is that a no?" Leon asked, frowning and tilting his head innocently. "Well, fine. I'll just go find Yuffie—"

The blond let out a growl and grabbed the older man's hips, pulling his body back as he started to pull away. "_My_ minx. My sexy, _sexy_ minx…"

"Ah-!" Leon gasped as Cloud shoved him up against a wall and bucked his hips forward instinctively. "Cloud… Nngh…!"

Cloud grinned and tilted his head. "Does Leon like this?"

"God… I'd say take me now, but Yuffie might have cameras," Leon answered, groaning as the blond rammed his hips into his. "Ah…"

"I think we should give her a decent show," Cloud purred, nuzzling his ear.

Leon blushed. "B-but—"

"You don't think she'd mind the couch, do you?"

"Cloud, no—"

"You're right, she'd probably prefer if we just did it on the floor."

"_Cloud!_"

_**Operation Get Leon Back accomplished. I am happy, content, and **__laid.__** Laters.**_

-x-x-x-

"_Yuffie,_ give me the tape!" Leon exclaimed, chasing the ninja around.

Yuffie cackled and ran past Cloud, videotape in hand. Cloud, sighing, latched onto the brunet's waist. "Hey."

Leon squeaked as he was yanked back. "Ack!"

"Let her keep her tape. She needs _something_ to keep herself happy."

"But… But—" Leon began, but Cloud silenced him with his next statement.

"You want that romantic dinner tonight? Let her keep it."

"Blackmailing son of a—" Leon started, scowling, before yelping as Cloud (surprisingly strong for such a small-framed body) threw him over his shoulder. "Ack! Cloud! Cloud, waaait!"

"We have a bed waiting for some attention Leon."

Leon whimpered softly, blushing, then bit his bottom lip as Yuffie waved at him. "…You! DEAD!" he shouted, pointing at her angrily.

"Be a good little uke, Leon! Because we all know you _are!_" she answered, waving the video tape teasingly.


End file.
